1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including a support layer and a contact structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, research into how to reduce a size of the elements constituting a semiconductor device and how to improve performance thereof has been conducted. Research has also been conducted into cell capacitors whose size is reduced but which may be stably and reliably formed in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).